


VI

by Penelope_Foucault



Series: История познания Тима Дрейка от пальцев к целому, рассказанная урывками и полуправдами [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault





	VI

Последние выходные июля выдались на удивление жаркими и предсказуемо тихими. Город почти опустел, и лишь изредка кто-то проезжал по улице на велосипеде или неторопливо прогуливался с бумажными пакетами в руках.  
Всё воскресенье Тим просидел на балконе, закинув ноги на перила и лениво листая руководство пользователя, прилагавшееся к хонде Коннера, купленной в прошлом году. В поисках нового занятия Тим перебрал множество самых разных своих и чужих хобби — начиная от жестового языка, который он теперь разучивал под чутким руководством Кассандры пару раз в неделю, и заканчивая сменой тормозных колодок, поизносившихся за год.  
— И зачем ты меня вызвал, если сам их спокойно поменял? — раздалось снизу. Говорили на немецком, но со странным акцентом. Он был немного похож на тот, который был у самого Тима, но не совсем.  
Тим убрал ноги, опустив их на тёплый кафельный пол, и подвинулся поближе к краю балкона.  
— В смысле? У меня времени нет их поменять, да и зачем мне, если я могу заплатить профессионалу, который сделает это за меня? — Коннер присел на край ограды возле дома, наблюдая, как его знакомый механик осматривает мотоцикл.  
— Видимо, ты приглашал кого-то ещё, потому что здесь уже стоят новые колодки, — механик поднялся во весь рост и скрестил руки на груди. На серой футболке с логотипом какого-то австралийского университета красовалось свежее пятно от масла. Наверное, Коннер был не первым, к кому он сегодня приехал.  
— Кого я мог пригласить, кроме тебя, Джей. Я только тебе и доверяю, — Кон задумчиво почесал в затылке. — Что, серьёзно новые стоят?  
— Ну, да, — механик наклонился, поднимая с тротуара коробку с тормозными колодками, и открыл её, вытряхивая запчасти. — А здесь старые. Может, Коннер, ты лунатик, и по ночам чинишь свой байк?  
— Не совсем, — Тим повысил голос и свесился с балкона. — Это я их поменял.  
На пару мгновений на улице будто бы стало тише. Кон удивлённо задрал голову, глядя на него, и медленно моргнул:  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Что слышал, — Тим говорил неторопливо, очень осторожно подбирая слова на немецком, хотя проблем с этим языком у него почти не было. Слишком уж долго он прожил в Австрии. — Поднимайтесь.

Коннер всю неделю жаловался, что тормозные колодки стёрлись. Где-то к среде он купил новые и оставил их на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы каждое утро видеть их и вспоминать, что в выходные нужно позвонить мотомеханику, занимавшемуся его мотоциклами последние несколько лет.  
Мотомеханика звали Джейсон. Австралиец по происхождению, он владел собственной мотомастерской в Вене и был «семейным доктором» каждого мотоцикла, на котором Коннер ездил с восемнадцати лет. Он пообещал приехать к ним в воскресенье, и до этого времени Кон стал заложником «дорогого и медленного» общественного транспорта. Он старался помалкивать, но всё же периодически ворчал себе под нос, на родном немецком, как хочет снова прокатиться на байке.  
В пятницу утром Тим не выдержал, и, дождавшись пока Кон уйдёт на работу, поменял колодки самостоятельно — используя только инструменты, найденные в кладовке, и примерно миллион инструкций из интернета. Он перемазался в масле и ушиб пальцы — и с удивлением обнаружил, что это ощутил. Как и шершавую текстуру ткани, когда он пытался оттереть руки.  
К вечеру пальцы снова онемели, и к утру субботы Тим начал думать, что ему это только показалось, что на самом деле он ничего не почувствовал. Но даже если это был самообман, он ненадолго подарил ему чувство надежды. А это многого стоило.  
Изношенные колодки Тим положил обратно в коробку, а коробку на её место на прикроватной тумбочке. Кону он решил ничего не говорить, чтобы лишний раз не заставлять нервничать.  
Правда, теперь скрыть этого было уже нельзя.  
Пока Коннер и Джейсон поднимались, Тим поставил вариться кофе и начал доставать чашки. С тех пор, как Кон прислушался к его просьбам и снял со шкафов защиту от детей, жизни Тима значительно упростилась. Можно было встать в четыре часа утра, сварить себе кофе и съесть остатки ужина, или убрать посуду с коврика, когда она высохнет, или самостоятельно доесть ложкой остатки «Нутеллы», или…  
— Итак, — Кон постучал пальцами по столу. Тим обернулся, задумчиво щурясь. — Что ты забыл мне о себе рассказать? Что в число уроков Раса входила ещё и механика?  
— Не совсем, — Тим развёл руками. — Я просто решил попробовать что-то новое. Прочитал инструкцию. Взял ящик с инструментами и коробку с колодками. И всё сделал, — он потянулся к машинке, взял первую чашку и протянул её Джейсону. — А что, что-то не так?  
Джейсон какое-то время помолчал, внимательно глядя на его руки, и то, как неловко Тим управлялся со второй капсулой и чашкой. Шмыгнув носом, он сел за стол и протянул:  
— Тебе с кофеваркой непросто справиться, что уж говорить про гаечный ключ, — прозвучало совершенно безобидно, будто Джейсон просто констатировал факт, но Тим всё равно напрягся и скрипнул зубами.  
— Если не хочешь получить этим гаечным ключом по голове, то лучше так не шути, — выдавил он. — Я просто предупреждаю.  
Он уставился на кофе-машину, глядя, как чашка наполняется бодрящей густой жидкостью, и не мог понять, почему его до си пор так задевает чьё-то снисхождение и чьи-то шутки, касающиеся его загубленных рук. Он смог расслабиться, только когда почувствовал на плече руку Коннера, и тут же развернулся на пятках, протягивая ему чашку с кофе.  
— Так что. Я всё правильно сделал? — он посмотрел на Джейсона. — Или там есть какие-то хитрости, которые доступны только тем, кто рождён мотомехаником?  
— Если такое и бывает, — Джейсон хмыкнул, пригубив кофе. — То ты родился мотомехаником.  
— Или бешенным пожирателем шоколада, — добавил Кон. Он подтолкнул Тима к столу и сам сел напротив Джейсона. — Он неделю назад в одиночку съел пять килограмм шоколадной пасты. Я всё ещё переживаю и думаю, не отправить ли его к врачу. Вдруг сахарный диабет?  
Тим нервно прикусил костяшку пальцев — и ничего не почувствовал. Будто ничего не происходило.  
Может, ему и правда показалось, может, его руки немы не временно, а навсегда?  
Был только один способ это проверить. Он прокашлялся и перебил Коннера:  
— Ничего мне не будет. И к тому же ты не выглядел недовольным, когда… — Тим осёкся, опустился на соседний стул и посмотрел на Джейсона исподлобья. — Могу я поработать у тебя в мастерской на полставки?  
— Будешь всё по инструкциям делать? — Джейсон склонился над столом. Коннер нахмурился и повернулся к Тиму:  
— Что?  
— Я быстро учусь, — заметил Тим. — Буду работать пару часов в день, чтобы не мешаться никому. И брать копейки, как будто я стажёр. Или вообще ничего не брать.  
— Ты пианист, Тим, — оборвал его Кон, сделав акцент на его профессии, и сердце Тима пропустило удар. — И твои руки ничего не чувствуют.  
— Они прекрасно почувствовали вес колодок, — Тим напряжённо поджал губы и посмотрел Коннеру в глаза. — И мне нужно необычное хобби. У тебя будет мотомеханик, которого не нужно будет ждать неделями.  
— Здесь он прав, — Джейсон щёлкнул пальцами. — Но и Коннер прав. Ты пианист. Вы, ребята…  
— Я не неженка, если ты это пытаешься сказать, — Тим закатил глаза. — Дай мне поработать у тебя хотя бы неделю. Посмотрим, как я схватываю, и посмотрим, устраивает ли меня такое хобби.  
— Тим, — снова начал Кон. Тим вскинул руку:  
— Тебя тоже касается угроза получить по голове гаечным ключом. А если тебя и это не остановит, то будешь спать на диване, пока я не перестану дуться. И ты уж точно должен знать, что я не шучу.  
Коннер замолк и прикусил губу, напряжённо сощурившись. Можно было бы подумать, что он выбирает слова, способные сбить Тима с толку. Но Тим знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: Кон поражается, что даже спустя столько лет после их первой встречи, Тим всё ещё находит способы его удивлять.  
— Вы двое слишком милые, я даже не думал, что Кон на такое способен, — Джейсон шутливо скорчил рожу. Тим вздрогнул, не зная, как на это реагировать, и выдал первое пришедшее в голову:  
— Цепь наручников из высокопрочной стали. Ты можешь распилить её за десять минут. Если повезёт, то ногу ты отпилишь за пять. Вперёд, — Тим серьёзно кивнул в сторону. На кухне снова воцарилась тишина. Казалось, что её даже можно было бы пощупать — если бы руки Тима что-то чувствовали.  
— Ты что, — Джейсон посмотрел на Тима, потом на Коннера, потом снова на Тима. — Только что процитировал «Безумного Макса», намекая, что мне пора от вас сбегать?  
— Да я вообще полон сюрпризов. Хватит думать, что если я пианист, то у меня слабые нежные руки, я смотрю только трагичные фильмы о пианистах и читаю только Франсуазу Саган, — Тим допил кофе, не чувствуя его вкуса, и протянул изуродованную шрамами руку Джейсону. — Возьми меня на работу. На неделю. А там посмотрим.  
Джейсон шумно прихлебнул из чашки, будто пытаясь разрядить обстановку. По выражению его лица Тим вдруг понял, что так разнервничался из-за потенциального отказа, что снова начал нести чушь, и с трудом заставил себя расслабиться. Он ссутулился и отвернулся.  
Он не замечал, что от страха у него дрожали руки. Ещё один отказ мог разбить его последние надежды.  
— Ладно, извини, я просто…  
— Просто он всё ещё тяжело переживает то, что сделало с ним стекло, — вместо него сказал Кон. Это было неожиданно. Странно. Коннер редко говорил о нём так, будто защищал его, немного приоткрывая завесу их настоящей жизни. Никогда и никто из них не был так откровенен с посторонними. — Два с половиной года назад он был на грани каждый день. Несмотря на то, что сейчас ему стало намного легче жить, это… тяжело, — он нашёл руку Тима и сжал в своей, даже зная, что тот не почувствует прикосновения. — Это глупо, но я вижу, что для него это настолько важно, что он начинает нервничать, как раньше бывало, и я бы, ну… возьми его на работу, Джей? Ненадолго. Если облажается — уволишь его, и мы вместе будем разбираться с последствиями, — он выдавил улыбку. — Что скажешь?  
Джейсон почесал висок, не отводя взгляда от Тима, а потом вздохнул.  
— Обещаешь не бить гаечным ключом никого, кроме Роя, если вдруг начнёшь срываться?  
— Обещаю не забывать пить успокоительное, чтобы вообще никого не бить, — Тим поднял руку. — Слово скаута… хотя я никогда им не был.  
— Неважно, слово принято, — Джейсон поднял кружку. — За неделю в мотомастерской!


End file.
